Growing Up Grim
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: 2016 Movie Universe. One-Shot series. Grim's taken care of Ratchet since he was an infant. He knows his in's, out's, what he loves, and what makes him tick. But raising the last Lombax in the Solana Galaxy wasn't always easy - and still isn't. Follow his and Ratchet's adventures over the years, as the galaxy's most unusual father-son duo.
1. Pet

A/N: So unlike my other fics this won't be a "story" per-say. But it will be a series of one-shots. I, for one, loved the relationship between Grim and Ratchet in the movie and wanted to do my own version of what it was like for Ratchet growing up under Grim's care. Adoptive relationships are my specialty, so my imagination has run wild!

One-shots will be posted out of order. With some taking place post-Movie and others pre-Movie or during the course of the Movie itself. I'll indicate the timeline at the start of each one-shot!

This is my first R&C fic in years (the other is deleted) so please be gentle

DISCLAIMER: Ratchet, Grim, and other characters belong to Insomniac. I own noting in this fic other than any OC or two I decide to throw in.

 **TIMELINE:** Pre-movie, Ratchet is five.

...

 **PET**

"Grim! Grim! Grim!"

Grimroth Razz had never considered himself father material. The older alien had liked spending most of his days alone in his garage in the Kyzil Plateau on planet Veldin. So it never went without question how he'd been roped into becoming an adoptive father to a small, furry creature, one not of his own species for that matter.

Some would say it was a funny story. But he hadn't found much particularly funny about a giant escape pod smashing through the ceiling of his garage. No, he'd been about ready to let whoever was piloting it have it when he'd come upon it. But of course, when it had opened to the sight of a small creature that he'd recognized as a Lombax, an infant at that, he'd refrained.

He could have handed him over then, to some form of children's services. Veldin wasn't big, but it did have a children's home that would take him no questions asked. And to be fair, Grim had planned to do just that, given he was far from what some would consider father material. But one look into those eyes, and he'd decided to keep him overnight. One night turned into one week, and one week turned into him applying to adopt the boy he had named "Ratchet".

To be fair, at the time, he'd been thinking about getting some help around the garage. And though Ratchet wasn't old enough for that yet, he was learning.

All the same, Grim and Ratchet's relationship wasn't the exact same as other relationships between fathers and sons would be. First of all, the five year old called him "Grim" at his request. Grim wasn't sure how well being called "dad" settled with him yet, so he'd trained him since before he could talk to call him that instead. For his part, Grim called Ratchet often by his first name. But had his own terms of endearment for him: "fuzzball", "little guy", "m'boy" to name a few...

Ratchet had some terms he used when they were alone too. Such as "big guy" and "pops", the latter of which he really only used when he wanted something. And while Grim didn't like to believe he caved much from that, he'd have been wrong.

"Ratchet..." Grim stopped his hearty reply when he'd turned from the ship he was working on to see him. "What on Veldin happened to you!?"

Far be it for him to overreact, but most guardians would say the same he figured. Due to the fact his young charge was currently standing in front of him, covered from head-to-toe in mud. The young Lombax gave a toothy grin, trying to wipe some of it off. "It's nothin' Grim. Guess what!?"

"You're gonna get a bath soon?" Grim asked with a hint of humor.

Ratchet giggled a little at his guardian, his grin widening. "Nope!"

"Well, you are. But fine, I'll bite." Grim grunted. "Why _are_ you covered in mud?"

"Hehe! Follow me, Grim!"

Grim didn't really want to follow Ratchet out the front of the garage. It was getting late, he was getting tired, and Ratchet would now need a bath of all things before bed. And besides, just because he didn't call him "dad" didn't make him any less of Ratchet's father. All sorts of nasty creatures could come out at night on Veldin and the last thing he wanted was the young Lombax to get hurt.

Yet, Ratchet was admittedly faster than him, and so he really didn't have a choice. So he stepped out the massive front door, blocking his eyes from the powerful sun that was now lowering in the sky. "Ratchet, you have five minutes! Then I've got to get you fed and a bath!" Grim shouted. "Now where the heck are ya squirt?"

"Over here Grim!" Ratchet shouted back.

Grim rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the sound. It didn't take him long to find Ratchet, nor to find out exactly how he had gotten covered in mud. _Plop!_ Grim jumped in the air as he too got a dose of it, from the one thing that Grim didn't exactly want to see.

Sure, Sand Toad's weren't exactly "dangerous" in most cases. But his first reaction at seeing that the five year old was _playing_ with one in the mud was to snatch Ratchet right up. "Kid, what are you thinking? That's a wild animal!" Grim scolded, staring between the mud covered Ratchet, and the small, green critter in question. "You don't play with that!"

Grim prepared for the creature to try and attack with its jaws at any moment. Yet, he found himself surprised when instead, the creature simply titled its body to one side, looking at him. "He's not mean! We were just playin'!" Ratchet tried to argue. "He's really cool, Grim! Watch!"

Ratchet struggled out of his guardian's grip, landing on his two feet. Grim moved to grab him again, but Ratchet had, again, beat him to the small creature. "Ratchet, I told you to git-." He stopped as the creature seemed to... Let him pet it? He blinked slightly. "Careful of the horns, kid. Those things are sharp."

"I am!" Ratchet said as he petted between them. "Isn't he cool Grim!?"

"Well... I wouldn't really say "cool." Grim replied, still cautious. "Sand toad's aren't exactly known as the most friendly creatures out here."

"This one is!" Ratchet replied, looking up at Grim. "So?"

Grim didn't like the sound of that "so?" one bit. "So what?"

"Can we keep him?"

Grim nearly burst out laughing at Ratchet's questioning. The kid had to be kidding, right? He could already count the reasons it was a bad idea on one hand: it was a wild animal, he was only five years old, and finally, neither of them knew the first thing about keeping a pet. "Absolutely not! I don't even know the first thing about domesticating an animal." Grim replied. "If ya want a pet, we can do research and get ya one from off world."

"But _Grim_ , I don't want another pet!" Ratchet whined quietly. "I want Spikey."

Grim grimaced at the comment. "You already named it?"

"Uh-huh. You like it?" Ratchet asked innocently.

Grim stared at the sand toad once again, as it stared at him quietly. And for the first time, he had to question where the critters kin was. Sand toad's had the tendency to travel in packs, and he'd never actually seen one alone. "Weren't there any others with him? He's probably got a family." Grim tried to reason.

"No. I found him alone." Ratchet replied, then picked "Spikey" up to show Grim something for the first time. "And look, he's hurt."

Grim looked at the creature quietly, and for the first time, noticed Ratchet was right. Something had hurt the critter's leg, and left it seemingly wounded. Grim frowned at the thought, considering that the sand toad's kin had abandoned him to outrun whatever had done it. He sighed quietly, looking up at the nearly set sun now, and thinking over what to do.

Of course, Ratchet's big, bug-eyed expression was not helping. He groaned, looking from the sand toad, to Ratchet, and to the sun again. He really had to be stupid to do this, but he also knew that Ratchet was not going to let this go. The boy was far too stubborn. And he should know, the little bugger had got it from him. "Fine, we'll bring it back to the shop for a few days and see what happens. But the _second_ that thing takes a bite at you, it's gone." Grim told him firmly, noting how Ratchet jumped up and down excitedly. "Don't get too excited. You're taking care of him - walking him, making sure it's got food and water. And it is sure as heck is sleeping in your room."

"Uh-huh! OK Grim! Uh-huh!" Ratchet threw his arms around his guardian. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Grim sighed quietly; noting that now, they _both_ needed a bath. "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Now come on, before the real dangerous critters show up. You need a bath, I need a bath, and I need to close the shop." Grim replied. "Then we'll find a place for your new... _Pet_ to sleep in that disaster area you call a room."

"C'mon Spikey!" Ratchet shouted. "I can't wait to show you my room!"

"Not until you get a bath first!" Grim shouted as Ratchet took off with the critter in his arms, groaning quietly. "I'm gonna be cleaning off mud in his room tonight, too." He grumbled.

He just hoped that this pet wouldn't end in utter disaster.

...

A/N: Short, I know. But this is really me testing the waters a bit. Hopefully it came out good, and y'all enjoyed!


	2. Worry

A/N: Apologies for the mistake with Grim's species. I got some bad information, but it should be fixed now. :) Like I said, it's been YEARS since I've written a fic in this universe (though I've been there since the beginning) so if I make any mistakes, please let me know.

Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed, and to my one reviewer for pointing out my mistake. :)

 **TIMELINE:** During the movie. Immediately following Ratchet saving Alero City. Ratchet is 17.

...

 **WORRY**

He was going to kill Ratchet.

Grim hadn't decided how he'd do it from all the way on Veldin, but he was determined. He didn't know where to begin. Taking out one of their ships (without permission) or nearly getting himself killed? Both were good enough reasons to chew out a seventeen year old. What was worse was that he now had to be the "bad guy". Sure, he'd been OK with Ratchet wanting to join the Galactic Rangers to a point, but this? THIS was taking it too far. He didn't have the armor of the Galactic Rangers, and that ship had been a hunk of junk!

He didn't even know how he'd managed to pull off the save. Nor how he'd managed to get a robot, steal the ship, and most of all, leave the planet before he woke up. But that news story that had reached all the way to Veldin sure did give him away.

And Ratchet must have known it too. Since he refused to answer the holo phone he'd given him for his sixteenth birthday the first eight times he'd called. With each lack of answer, Grim could feel his anger bubbling. But he could also feel his worry bubbling in the same way. Was Ratchet OK? Had he gotten hurt in a way they hadn't shown on TV? His ears lowered slowly, his fear gaining headway on his anger.

When Ratchet finally got back to him, it was in the form of a hologram. Grim knew that Ratchet knew he was in for it for sure now. Given he'd never have wanted to face him face-to-face from another planet otherwise. "Alright, Grim, I know what you're gonna say." Ratchet started from atop the hologram transponder at the corner of the garage. "It's a... Heh, really funny story..."

"What the heck were you thinking, boy!? I don't even know where to begin! Stealing a ship, heading off planet with some robot I've never seen! And what, you couldn't even leave me a note? Some idea of where you're going?" Grim started in on him without even missing a beat, watching as his adopted son cringed slightly. "You could have been killed! Coulda been killed and I'd have to find out my son was dead from a news report!"

Ratchet looked especially guilty when Grim played the "son" card. Sure, Grim called him his son to other people, it was what he was after all. But he rarely used it in casual conversation unless he was giving him a scolding, like now. "Would it help if I said the Galactic Rangers let me in?" Ratchet asked innocently.

Grim snorted, amused that Ratchet would even bring that up. "You're kidding me, right? No it doesn't help. Because now _I_ have to be the bad guy and tell you to get your furry little butt back home." Grim replied bluntly. "Not only did you go behind my back. But you still have work to do at the garage. You were fine to go to try-outs, even fine to join. But you blew it by going behind my back."

Ratchet looked dejected at the answer, but Grim wasn't giving in. Not this time. Ratchet had truly scared him beyond words by pulling that stunt. Grim had turned to his work, trying to make it final when Ratchet spoke up. "Grim, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much I'd scare you." Grim shot the hologram a look. "OK, I did. But I just... Clank showed up and I finally felt like I had my chance to prove myself to them!"

"Who's Clank?" Grim asked with a grunt.

"The robot from TV. You said you saw the news broadcast."

Grim was silent for a long moment, thinking over his next response. "How did you even end up with that little guy? And what does he even begin to have to do with this?" Grim questioned point-blank. "What exactly has he dragged you into?" He questioned.

He lingered onto Ratchet's every word about what had happened. Between finding Clank at a crash site, finding out about the raid on the Galactic Rangers, to saving Alero City. He crossed his arms, thinking over what he said, though he still wasn't too happy. "Well I can't lie and say that you didn't do the right thing. But if you had just given me the heads up, I could have lent you a REAL ship. That one could have gotten you killed." He replied.

"None of your ships have the mag booster. And without that, The Hall of Heroes would be a pile of rubble." Ratchet replied, though Grim only rolled his eyes absently at that. "Grim, you can't make me go back there. Not yet. I promise I'll come back and help when I can, but the Rangers need me here..."

Grim looked at Ratchet silently. "Yeah, and what about me? I need you alive, I'm not about to lose you." Grim replied, a hint of sadness to his voice. "If you're going to be that foolhardy before you're even with the rangers, how can I count on you not to be worse now that you are with them? I've heard rumors about that Qwark not being the sharpest tool in the shed."

Ratchet could really hear the paternal worry in his adoptive father's voice now. And he couldn't blame him, he guessed. Grim had raised him his whole life, and Ratchet hadn't even turned eighteen yet. He was still technically Grim's responsibility legally. "I guess you just gotta trust me." Ratchet told him firmly. "I promise, once this mission is done, I'll come back. Even if it's just to visit."

Grim wanted to argue further, he wanted to keep yelling. But he also knew that Ratchet had already made up his mind. Again, he was regretting the fact he'd grown up with him, a stubborn old alien in his own right. "There's no way I'm talking you out of this, is there?" Grim asked, to which Ratchet shook his head. "Fine. But you had better, and I do mean, _better_ come back once this business with Drek is done. I want to see with my own two eyes that you're in one piece. And you tell them if that's not the case, I'll be coming down there to give 'em a piece of my mind."

Ratchet smiled, knowing that Grim was far from joking. Sure, Ratchet may have been on the cusp of adulthood now, but he'd always be Grim's little "fuzzball". "Yeah, I don't think they want to see you that angry. Though I don't think I'd want to see a fight between you and Brax either." Ratchet laughed a bit. "I gotta go now speaking of Brax. I think he needs to see Clank and I for something."

"You call me the second you get a chance." Grim grunted. "I expect you to check in often."

" _Yes, Grim_." Ratchet was starting to sound embarrassed, giving Grim the idea that his teammates were nearby.

"Alright then, fuzzball. Go on." Grim paused a moment, and before Ratchet could turn off the connection, he spoke up. "Ratchet?" The Lombax looked up again. "I'm proud of ye, kid."

Ratchet smiled a little more at that. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

As the hologram fizzled, Grim couldn't help but let a smile escape him. Sure, the boy had gone behind his back, but his heart was in the right place. And how could he fault him for that?

...

"That friend of yours seems awfully protective."

Ratchet looked at Brax quietly, a small smirk on his face. The big guy had no idea, really. He had expected the worry from Grim, but not on the level he had. And now, he had a feeling that Brax, at the very least, would have a good idea of what they'd be in for if something happened to him. "That's 'cause he's not my friend... He's uh..." Ratchet paused, he didn't often refer to Grim this way in public, but still... "He's my dad."

Brax stared at him like he'd sprouted a second head. Tilting his head slightly, he made a comment. "Adopted?" He finally put together.

"Yeah." Ratchet nodded.

Brax nodded his head slightly, putting his hands on his hips. "Wish I was lucky to have a dad that cared like that. Mine threw me into a military academy at age eight. I haven't had much contact with him since." Brax was silent a moment. "You're a lucky guy, Cadet." He paused a moment. "Now come on, let's go find that robot friend of yours. We gotta get your training started, quick."

As Brax lead the way down the hall of heroes, Ratchet's smile widened. He had to agree, that despite Grim's overprotective nature, he definitely _was_ lucky.

...

A/N: I know, in the game Grim did seem to know what was happening. But in the movie, it felt like Ratchet just took off without telling him. So I couldn't resist doing his reaction after he saw the news broadcast. XD


End file.
